


Together (We're Safe)

by DobbyRocksSocks



Series: IronShield [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the people need a hug, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug Too, Together we're safe., Tony Sleeps, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Preslash. Tony is broken. Steve doesn't like it. The Tony he knows is unbreakable.





	Together (We're Safe)

Steve couldn’t take his eyes off of Tony. 

They sat in a large open room in the Wakandan castle, those that were left. People were talking, though Steve didn’t have a clue what was being said. His mind was still on Tony’s return, on the way he stumbled down the ramp of the spaceship, the way he fell to his knees as soon as he cleared the ramp. 

His mind was still on the lost expression on Tony’s face, the broken look in his eyes. Whatever happened on whatever planet Tony was on… it had done what Steve had always thought was impossible. 

It’d broken Tony Stark’s spirit. 

Steve couldn’t stop himself from glancing Tony’s way every few seconds. He was sitting in a corner, staring into space, paying no mind to what was being said in the meeting. Steve was somewhat shocked that he wasn’t burying himself in a bottle somewhere, but as far as Steve knew, Tony hadn’t even asked for alcohol since he’d been back. 

It was strange. 

A hand on Steve’s arm broke his thoughts, and he turned his head to see Bruce watching him with pity in his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” 

Steve nodded, his head turning back to Tony. “Yeah. I’m fine.” 

“None of us are fine, Steve. Did you hear any of what was said?” 

“No.” 

Bruce sighed quietly. “We took notes. I’ll… I’ll make sure you get a copy, okay?” 

“Make sure Tony gets a copy too,” Steve instructed quietly. “Of this and any other meetings. He… if anyone can fix this mess… i’d lay my money on it being him.” 

“He’s barely said a word since he come back,” Bruce murmured, his tone low. “He… whatever happened… I don’t think Tony’s up to fixing anything at the moment.” 

“Perhaps not,” Steve agreed. “But one thing I know about Tony Stark is that he doesn’t give up. Not for long.” 

… 

The night sky was clear when Steve stepped outside. A cool breeze swept over his skin, and he savored it for a moment. He was clammy, sweaty with fear from the nightmares that plagued him. 

Nightmares of watching Bucky turn to ash, or being unable to aid those he called his team, his friends, his  _ family.  _ Nightmares of being stuck in ice, unable to move. Nightmares of a shield slamming into a chest, and a look of betrayal in the brown eyes Steve had long loved. 

They all mixed together these days, a veritable pick ‘n’ mix of awfulness. 

A soft whimper to his left had Steve turning before he even fully realised he wasn’t alone. Tony was sitting on a rock close to a small lake, his arms wrapped around himself, illuminated only by the moonlight. 

Steve approached him cautiously, being sure to make noise so he didn’t startle Tony too bad when he reached him. 

“I’m fine,” Tony whispered, before Steve could say anything. 

“You’re not,” Steve replied, his voice just as low. “But that’s okay. None of us are fine.” 

“M’sorry,” Tony choked out. “I… I’m so sorry. I thought I had him and then… then I didn’t, and it all went to hell.” 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Steve comforted, hesitating before he raised a hand to rest on Tony’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “None of this was your fault.” 

“I knew it was coming,” Tony muttered. “I’ve known for years that  _ something  _ was coming and I just… I should’ve called. If I wasn’t so… so…” 

“Hey,” Steve chided gently. “Tony, this isn’t on you. We could all share blame, and it wouldn’t change the fact that  _ Thanos  _ did this. Thanos is the one that chose this, and he’s the one that did it. You did all you could… you probably did more than you could, since that’s who you are.” 

Another whimper tore from Tony’s chest, the sound hurting Steve’s heart. He could see fresh tears falling from Tony’s eyes, and this time he didn’t hesitate. He pulled Tony against his chest and wrapped his arms around him securely, rocking him slightly. 

Tony stiffened for all of a second before he let himself sink into Steve’s embrace, his tears soaking the thin material of his t-shirt. Murmured apologies fell from his lips into Steve’s chest, and Steve hushed him softly. 

He didn’t know how long they stayed there, but eventually, Tony calmed down, his legs trembling a little with the strain of holding him up. He was clearly exhausted, and Steve wondered if he’d managed to sleep at all in the week since the Snap. 

Bracing his arm against Tony’s back, Steve bent his own legs and then swept his arm under Tony’s knees, lifting him easily. His lips tilted when he heard a muted protest from the genius, but the way his face stayed pressed into Steve’s chest spoke volumes. 

Steve carried Tony into the palace, only realising then that he didn’t know where Tony’s room was. He thought to ask Tony, but when he looked down, it was to see Tony’s face relaxing into sleep. 

Unwilling to wake the man, Steve made the journey to his own room. He gently put Tony onto his bed, and stood, planning to sit in the armchair until dawn broke, but Tony let out a sleepy protest, his hand clenching on Steve’s shirt. 

“Tony… you don’t want this,” Steve whispered, his heart beating quickly in his chest. 

“Don’t… don’t leave me alone,” Tony said, his eyes blinking open blearily. “Please, Steve. I can’t… the nightmares… I  _ can’t.”  _

Steve could do nothing else. Rolling Tony onto his side, Steve slipped under the covers and spooned up behind him, wrapping his arm securely around him to hold Tony against his chest. 

“Sleep, sweetheart,” he murmured. “I’ve got you.” 

Tony settled back against him, his fingers twinning with Steve’s. 

Steve thought he’d settled straight back into sleep, and he closed his own eyes, pondering the possibility of a few hours of rest without nightmares. 

“You make me feel safe,” Tony whispered into the dark room. “I feel  _ safe  _ with you.” 

“That’s all I ever wanted you to feel with me,” Steve admitted, pressing his lips to Tony’s head. “Get some rest. We’re going to fight, and we’re going to win, Tony. I know we are. Together.” 

“Together,” Tony repeated, a sleepy slur to the word. “ _ Together _ .” 


End file.
